Sophie
Sophie (ゾフィー Zofī) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Sakura Nakamura in the Japanese version and Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Profile Sophie is the daughter of Silas. She has learned how to fight on horseback from Silas, and her personal horse, Avel (アヴェル Averu), was chosen and named by Silas- though he often causes trouble for her. In her Paralogue, Sophie is once again trying to practice riding Avel, but he continues to be stubborn with her, bucking her off and running away towards the portal out of her Deeprealm world. Giving chase, Sophie winds up back in the normal world and manages to regain control of Avel. Just as she was about to return back to her Deeprealm, she catches local bandits harassing a village boy. Wanting to help the boy out, as well as hopefully impressing her father, Sophie leaps into action, but Avel proves to be troublesome once more. As luck would have it, Silas and the army he was traveling with happened to be in the area to stop that same bandit gang. After meeting her father on the battlefield, Sophie plays off that her presence is merely because she heard the shouts of help through the portal to her Deeprealm. At the end of the battle, Sophie was surprised that Avel followed her directions in battle, which Silas attributed to her more confident attitude. Silas reveals that he chose Avel for her horse because of his more demanding attitude, hoping that he would teach her to become a confident leader in the future. Proud to see how much his daughter has grown, Silas invites Sophie to come live with the army, an offer she gladly accepts. Personality Sophie is extremely prone to making mistakes, as shown throughout most of her supports. Despite this, she still remains optimistic and cheerful, although in some cases, she may be saddened and do pointless activities to prevent further accidents. She dreams of being a respectable knight like her father and loves that she can compete with him in his prime. Though she adores her horse Avel, he does not quite take to her. While he will occasionally obey her, particularly when she is serious in battle, he tends to run wild when practicing. This often results in accidents where he bites her hair, causes her to fall while riding him, or bites other people. Aside from her relationship with Avel, she's very fond of horses in general. Her supports with Forrest reveal that she likes clothing with silhouettes of horses on it, or fabric that's the same colour as Avel's coat. She talks to herself more than anyone. Her birthday is July 21. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Sword - C Lance - C |Item= Iron Sword Iron Lance Vulnerary Offspring Seal}} As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - Heirs of Fate 3: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are Sophie's default growth rates. To get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Sophie's growth rate ÷ 2 + Class growth rates |35% |35% |10% |55% |50% |35% |25% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Siegbert * Forrest * Ignatius * Percy * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame Other Supports * Silas * Sophie's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Caeldori * Velouria * Soleil * Kana (Female) - If Sophie is her mother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} '*'Sophie will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Quotes Refer to Sophie/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Sophie - Clumsy Knight : Sophie became a knight of Nohr so talented that many of her records are yet to be beaten. In particular, young squires study her life to learn how to become better masters of their horses. ; Sophie and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ;Sophie and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. Trivia *Sophie's horse, Avel, is a reference to Abel, a Cavalier from the Akaneia series *Sophie was voted as the 33rd most popular female character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Sophie shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Rhajat, Beruka, and Awakening's Tharja and Kjelle. Gallery Cipher Sophie.png|Sophie as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Sophie 2.png|Sophie as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Sophie confession.jpg|Sophie's confession scene. Sophie portrait.png|Sophie's portrait. Sophie's official twitter icon.png|Sophie's official twitter icon FEF Sophie My Room Model.png|Sophie's Private Quarters model. Sophie.jpg|Possible hair colors for Sophie Sophie Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Sophie's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters